memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Setrar
For Mirror universe counterpart, see Setrar (Mirror). Setrar was a Female Romulan born in 2385 to Sokam and Rotreema. Early Life Setrar was born in 2385 on the planet Ranal VII. In 2387 her family visited Andoria. This is where she would learn her first words. In 2389 her father was visiting Romulus when the Hobus Supernova, killing him. In 2390 she befriended Hocair, a Male Romulan who would later join the Tal Shiar. Also in 2390 her uncle Thitaim was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. This was later found out to be an accusation made by a Tal Shiar agent. In 2397 her brother Thomiux was kidnapped by the Tal Shiar and was experimented on until his rescue. In 2398 she would end up in a fight with Hocair which led to her getting a permanent scar on her cheek. Also in 2398 she gained an intrest in Starships. This is what led her to eventually join the Romulan Republican Navy. In 2399 she visited Earth where she'd meet Jonathan Walker and they quickly fell in love. However they had to break up when the vacation was over. Serving on the RRW Flauthenna In 2402 she served aboard the RRW Flauthenna as the Communications Officer. In 2403 she found out her Commander was a Tal Shiar spy. She reported it and got the Commander arrested. She became the Navigator of the ship in 2403. In 2403 the RRW Flauthenna was badly damaged leading to the death of Commander Harroxo. It was de-commissioned afterwards. The "Forgotten" Years Following the destruction of the RRW Flauthenna she served as a bartender at her uncle's bar located on Ranal VII. During her bartender years she met Beehel, a Romulan female and Veril, a Reman Female. Some time in early 2404 she met Hocair again and found out about his position in the Tal Shiar leading to them becoming bitter enemies. In 2404 the planet Ranal VII was attacked by the Tal Shiar. This lead to the death of her uncle. After that she rejoined the Romulan Republican Navy. The Current Years ]] After joining the Romulan Republican Navy she was given command of the RRW Chula. In 2405 she defended Waltar V along with her friends against a criminal organization not that different from the Orion Syndicate. She gained the respect of the colonists and made a new friend too. When defending Waltar V she met Mowdek, a Male Romulan weapons specialist. lap after making out]] In 2407 during a visit to Earth Spacedock she met Max Layton who would become her boyfriend the day after. A week after getting together with Max Layton she broke up with him due to her duties in the Romulan Republican Navy. In 2407 she took command of the RRW Vixal after the death of Commander Torok Les. Also in 2407 her ship was docked at Starbase 347 where her friend Veril got kidnapped by an undercover Tal Shiar agent. She was eventually rescued by the USS Florna. on a vacation in 2407.]] Later in 2407 she met Joshua Turner who would quickly become her boyfriend. Joshua decided to assist her as Mowdek grew tired of Setrar. In early 2408 she married Joshua Turner in New York City. They had their honeymoon on Betazed. After the honeymoon they returned to the RRW Vixal which had recently been damaged by the IRW Floohaara. Later in 2408 Veril decides to return home to her father. After Veril returned home she recruited a new Science Officer. fighting Hocair and his guards]] In late 2408 Beehel is kidnapped by Hocair. Setrar and Tovan Khev eventually board his ship to rescue Beehel. After a while Beehel's boyfriend Jonathan Richardson gets his Captain to send the USS Scandinavia there and the shuttle Fearless with Jonathan Richardson and his away team in it. They eventually get Hocair to surrender and he is arrested for war crimes against the Romulan Republic. After the battle she took shore leave on Ranal VII where she met Chalak, a Romulan Male. Later during her shore leave she visited Washington DC, Earth along with her husband Joshua Turner. She returned to the RRW Vixal in early 2409. Sadly at the same time Joshua Turner was put on the frontlines of the Federation-Klingon War which forced them to divorce as a result. Joshua did survive however but he lost his left leg in a battle with a Klingon Warrior. defending the SS Stockholmer]] Sometime in 2409 her ship responded to a distress call from the SS Stockholmer which was under attack by the Tal Shiar. Her and Captain Coret fought against the Tal Shiar as hard as they could. A few days later Tovan Khev returned to his homeworld of Virinat which lead to Setrar almost resigning. In the middle of 2409 her brother Thomiux was rescued from a starbase used to experiment with borg tech. Device]] Sometime in mid-to-late 2409 the RRW Vixal crashed into a moon by the name Delta 2. She found out that the Elachi temporarily settled there sometime in the 2270s. All of the crew survived and were rescued by the USS Walker the day after. After getting rescued she took a 3 month shore leave on Mars. On Mars she met John Henningston who she would be in a brief relationship with until her shore leave was over. When returning to duty she was promoted to Subadmiral and took command of the RRW Belak.